Mourn Despana
| height = 6 ft. 1 in. | weight= 233 lbs. | born=December 25, 1987 | hometown = Seattle, Washington | music = "Time (Mourn Despana Edit)" by Pink Floyd | affiliation = None | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Puroreso | finisher = "Rolling Elbow" | winpct=80% | wins=4 | losses=1 | championships=Currently None | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Steel }} 'Archangel' Mourn Despana is an American professional e-wrestler who competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand. He is currently the #1 contender to the LPW Pure Wrestling Championship. History Born and raised in Seattle Washington as Gabriel Jiménez, Mourn Despana learned very quickly he didn't fit in anywhere. His father was a Mexican-American while his mother was born in Japan. He has high intelligence and used it to graduate from the University of Washington with a masters degree at age 21. His training was done at a dojo in japan that he uses as inspiration towards his style of wrestling. He has shown resolve in all avenues of life so far that don't involve his personal life. He has no family. His adopted father was part of a plot to have him murdered and he used his most trusted friend Allana Maemorth to orchestrate a plan to save them both (ending in the death of his adopted father and the leaders of a large Yakuza ring.) Recently, he had a situation where in revenge of that action, a gun was aimed at his heart from close range. After it went off it was revealed that the bullet hit him but did not pierce his skin. These events have lead him to believe he is an incarnation of the Archangel Gabriel. In wrestling * Finishing Moves **''Rolling Elbow'' Primary **''Impending Disaster'' (Cutter clutch then uses turnbuckle as a springboard into Stunner) **''Political Termination'' (Crucifix hold with elbows to man's head.) (desperation only) *'Signature Moves' **''Space Needle Jam'' (Slingshot-springboard Guillotine Legdrop) **Leaping Uppercut (used either while countering a flying move, or a taller opponent) **Running Elbow to standing opponent *'Favorite Moves' **Running boot to side the side of the head of a kneeling opponent **Top Down Elbows to kneeling opponent **Upward Headbutt (to either taller opponents under chin, or while getting up to sternum) **Second-Rope Clothesline **Wheelbarrow Facebuster followed by Wheelbarrow Suplex **Double Axe Handle from Top Rope (larger opponents only) **Leaping DDT (reversal or with clutch) **Multiple variations of chops. *'Will' **Scheme. **Use weapons when ref isn't looking. **Be loyal to those who help him out in a tough situation. *'Won't' **Give up even in losing situation. *'Managers' **Allana Maemorth *'Theme music' **''"White Room"'' by Cream (2012-2013) **''"Megalomaniac (Single Edit)"'' by Incubus (2013) **''' "Time (Mourn Despana Edit)" by Pink Floyd (2013-'''current) *'Entrance' Mourn and Allana come out when the first words are spoken (about 12 seconds in). Mourn and her walk slowly to the edge of the mats around the ring before he stops and looks around at the crowd. At the line; "No one told you when to run, You missed the starting gun" He pumps his fist and stomps up the steps as Allana slides into the ring. Mourn springs up to the top turnbuckle and perches there until his opponent is ready.. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **None External links Category:Wrestlers